Rin's Days
by Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan
Summary: A/N, saya telah membuat ringkasan cerita untuk fic ini karena fic ini discontinued. Tapi, sebelum membaca ringkasan fic ini, diharapkan membaca chapter 1 terlebih dulu. Arigatou.
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi is back dengan fic baru! **

**Kayaknya Yumi Gaje banget ya. **

**Fic pertama Yumi judulnya 'Len's Days'. Kali ini judulnya 'Rin's Days'. Uwoh, rasanya saling... Berhunbungan. OwO. /plak.**

**Haha, maaf kalo judulnya aneh! Soalnya Yumi enggak tahu sih mau kasih judul apa. U,U**

**xD**

* * *

><p>Len : Fic baru? OMG...<p>

Yumi : *Nyengir*

Rin : Terus, **L**en's **D**ays-nya mau digimanain?

Yumi : Kapan-kapan aku apdet~ OwO

Len : Astaga dragon. Inilah sifat Yumi yang aku benci. **Selalu membuat fic yang baru walau fic sebelumnya belum selesai**.

Yumi : Habis, di kepalaku terbayang cerita baru. Jadi aku cepetan nulis di FFn~

Rin : Jiah =,=

Yumi : *Nyengir*

Len : Author Yumi mulai gila.

Rin : Mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala kelainan jiwa.

Yumi : Biarin~ Syalalala *Crazy Mode On*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author Yumi, dan selamanya bukan milik author Yumi! Vocaloid itu punya INTERNET Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G Ltd., Ecapsule Co., Ltd, AH-Software, dan PowerFX Systems AB. Author Yumi hanya punya fic GaJe, abal, jelek, dan enggak nyambung ini!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Jelek, typo &amp; misstypo *kalau ada*<strong>

**.**

**Rin's Days ©Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan**

**Chapter 3: 'Strong' Means (Part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di sebuah malam yang tenang dan sunyi...

Sirine yang berasal dari sebuah mobil ambulans yang melintas di jalan raya membuat suasana malam hari yang penuh dengan ketenangan dan kesunyian itu harus terganggu. Ambulans itu melaju dengan kencang menuju Rumah Sakit. Di dalam ambulans itu, terdapat beberapa orang. Diantaranya: Seorang sopir, seorang dokter, seorang suster, seorang gadis kecil berambut _honey blond_, dan seorang laki-laki yang tergeletak— terbaring lemas di atas kasur yang terletak di bagian belakang ambulans. Di sekujur tubuh laki-laki berambut coklat itu, penuh dengan luka-luka yang masih meneteskan darah segar. Sementara itu, gadis kecil yang duduk di samping laki-laki itu hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis. Meratapi nasib kakak laki-lakinya yang malang— harus tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kakak! Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa? Jangan tinggalkan aku, kak! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Hanya kakaklah satu-satunya yang kumiliki! Jangan tinggalkan aku disaat seperti ini, kak! Aku tak mau hidup sendiri tanpamu! Aku tak mau! Kumohonnn! Jangan tinggalkan aku disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu, kak!" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menangis di dalam ambulans.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya. Dia takkan bisa mendengar semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan. Dia sudah sekarat dan takkan berhasil di selamatkan," kata dokter yang duduk di bangku depan.

"Tidaaak! Pokoknya kakak enggak boleh pergi seperti ini! Enggak boleh pergi! Kakak enggak boleh pergi!" teriak gadis itu semakin kencang dan menangis semakin kencang.

Malam itu, adalah hari yang sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan bagi Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis cilik berumur 8 tahun yang harus kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya karena kecelakaan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[5 years later...]_

Aku, Rin Kagamine, yang telah kehilangan kakak laki-lakiku di malam sunyi dan tenang itu, telah berevolusi dan berubah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku mendengar perkataan terakhir kakakku sebelum meninggal. Kalian tahu apa yang kakakku katakan sebelum ia meninggal? Dia malah berkata, 'Rin, kuharap kau bahagia tanpa memikirkan kakak. Walaupun kakak sudah meninggal, kakak akan selalu menjagamu, Rin. Maka jadilah gadis yang kuat!'. Menurutku, perkataan kakakku itu sangat bodoh— tanpa pemikiran terlebih dahulu. Tapi, berkat kata-kata 'jadilah gadis yang kuat' yang dikatakan oleh kakakku, aku telah berubah— berevolusi menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti yang kakak laki-lakiku katakan.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di tempat persembunyianku— sebuah tempat kecil di belakang sekolah yang kudirikan sendiri— kubangun sendiri. Disinilah aku selalu menjalani jam istirahatku. Biasanya, saat istirahat, aku membeli beberapa roti di kantin untuk kulahap sendiri di dalam tempat persembunyianku ini. Begitu juga dengan saat ini. Saat ini aku sedang melahap rotiku dengan tenang dan nikmat. Sampai-sampai ketenangan yang kudapatkan itu terganggu oleh sesuatu...

**DOK DOK DOK!**

"Hei kau yang ada di dalam! Buka pintunya atau keluarlah kesini! Hanya hanya menyembunyikan diri di dalam! Jika kau memang pemberani, ayo keluar!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari luar tempat persembunyianku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Cih, padahal aku baru menikmati roti-rotiku ini! Kenapa selalu saja ada pengganggu di sepanjang jalan hidupku yang kutempuh? Sungguh menyebalkan! Membuatku muak! Dan juga membuatku terbakar emosi!

**BRAAK!**

Aku membuka pintu tempat persembunyianku dengan perasaan terbakar emosi. Hampir saja pintu ini ambruk karena aku buka dengan paksa dan dengan menggunakan tanganku. Dan juga, gagang pintu tempat persembunyianku itu hampir mau copot karena merasakan tenaga kuatku— tenaga superku.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku kesini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni kalian semua," kataku sinis dengan tatapan mata dingin yang kosong.

"Jika kau memang yang terkuat di sekolah ini, ayo tunjukkan pada kami!"

"Heh? Maaf. Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang seperti kalian. Membuatku membuang-buang tenaga saja," jawabku sambil membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki yang sepertinya kakak seniorku ini.

Laki-laki yang paling tengah tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi, mana mungkin aku takut hanya karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu? Kau pikir aku akan takut? Salah besar! Ketiga laki-laki ini tidak mau membiarkan aku pergi! Cih, padahal aku memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang seperti mereka...

"Kau mau lari, hah? Ternyata kau ini sebenarnya penakut, ya?"

"Ck, diam kalian semua!" aku mendorong laki-laki yang paling tengah itu ke dalam tempat persembunyianku.

**Sraak sraak gubrak brak prang pyaar treng gubrak brak!**

Terdengar suara barang berjatuhan. Tempat persembunyianku ini telah hancur! Oh, betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku mendorong laki-laki itu ke dalam? Aku memang bodoh!

"Astaga!" aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyianku itu.

Dan memang benar. Semua barangku hancur berkeping-keping! Begitu juga dengan... Roti kesayanganku! Roti kesayanganku telah gepeng terlindas laki-laki yang kudorong itu!

"Kalian... Berani-beraninya mengganggu jam istirahatku. Kalian tak bisa kumaafkan!"

Amarahku meledak! Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lebih lama lagi. Aku tak bisa menahannya!

.

* * *

><p><strong> Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kalian sudah paham, 'kan? Jangan ganggu kedamaian dan ketenangan yang aku inginkan selama ini. Jika kalian membuat aku marah lagi, jangan harap aku akan mengampuni kalian. Mengerti?" kata Rin sinis.

"Hiiii, iya! Maafkan kami!" kata ketiga laki-laki yang tadi sempat menantang Rin.

Kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Tadi, saat amarah Rin meledak, Rin segera membuat babak belur ketiga laki-laki penantang itu dengan mudah. Karena ketakutan, ketiga laki-laki itu pun akhirnya memojok ke dinding sambil ketakutan.

"Kalian sudah paham apa salah kalian, 'kan?" kata Rin lagi.

"Iya! Maafkan kami,"

"Bagus. Oh iya, jangan lupa. Kalian harus ganti rugi untuk kerusakan yang terjadi di tempat persembunyianku itu. Dan juga kalian harus ganti rugi soal roti-rotiku," Rin menghembuskan nafas dan menatap ketiga laki-laki itu dengan tajam.

"Baiikk..," jawab ketiga laki-laki itu sambil gemetaran.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu segera pergi dengan cepat. Mereka sangat ketakutan. Dan tentunya, mereka sudah 'kapok' untuk menantang Rin lagi. Rin berbalik. Kemudian ia memandangi tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menatap tempat persembunyiannya dengan tatapan sedih. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Eh, lho... Kau 'kan?"

Terdengar suara laki-laki lain yang berbeda dengan suara laki-laki yang tadi menantang Rin. Suara kali ini datang dari belakang Rin. Rin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut _honey blond_ dengan rambut gondrong yang dikucir. Rin yang melihat laki-laki itu langsung kaget dan terbelalak. Cengo.

"K-kau, k-kok bisa ada disini?" kata Rin kaget.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Mulai besok, aku akan bersekolah disini. Sepanjang perjalananku mengelilingi sekolah, aku sangat terkesan. Sekolah ini sangat besar. Begitu bersih dan nyaman. Ternyata aku tidak salah untuk pindah ke sekolah ini. Mungkin, aku akan betah bersekolah disini. Dan, semoga saja aku mempunyai banyak teman yang baik-baik padaku.

Aku sampai di halaman samping sekolah. Aku melihat ada jalan setapak menuju arah belakang sekolah. Aku tak mengira ada jalan setapak menuju belakang sekolah. Pasti di ujung jalan setapak ini ada sesuatu. Tapi, kenapa 'sesuatu' itu terletak di belakang sekolah? Apa ada 'sesuatu' yang menakjubkan di belakang sekolah? Dan juga, selama aku mengelilingi sekolah, aku selalu mendengar setiap siswa-siswi di sekolah ini berkata '_demon-girl_'. Apa maksud mereka? Dan siapa '_demon-girl_' itu? Aku ingin segera tau tentang itu. Aku juga melihat ada tiga laki-laki yang sepertinya akan menjadi kakak seniorku, berlari ketakutan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku sudah bisa menyangka bahwa mereka telah berkunjung ke ujung jalan setapak ini.

Sampailah aku di ujung jalan setapak ini. Kulihat ada seorang gadis berambut _honey blond_ yang sedang menatap sebuah bangunan kecil yang sepertinya berantakan. Di wajahnya jelas-jelas terukir kesedihan, dan kekesalan. Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu. _Dia 'kan...?_

"Eh, lho... Kau 'kan?" kataku kaget.

Gadis itu berbalik dan melihatku dengan tatapan kaget. Sudah kuduga. Pasti ia tak menyangka aku akan ada disini.

"K-kau, k-kok bisa ada disini?" katanya kaget.

"Ah, mulai besok aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Hari ini aku datang untuk keliling-keliling sekolah. Aku juga enggak nyangka kamu sekolah disini,"

"Haha.. Aku juga enggak nyangka kamu juga disini," jawab gadis itu. Ia kelihatan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Eh, maaf. Saat di _mall_ itu, aku melihat kau sangat terburu-buru. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak mengembalikannya padamu. Ah, dan, ini sapu tanganmu yang ketinggalan," kataku sambil meraba-raba saku di celanaku.

"_Thanks_," jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangan berwarna _orange_ yang kusodorkan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Eh, maaf. Saat di _mall_ itu, aku melihat kau sangat terburu-buru. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak mengembalikannya padamu. Ah, dan, ini sapu tanganmu yang ketinggalan," kata laki-laki itu sambil meraba-raba saku celananya.

"_Thanks_," jawabku singkat.

Aku segera mengambil sapu tangan kesayanganku yang berwarna _orange_ itu dari tangan laki-laki itu.

Kalian tau siapa dia? Dia adalah laki-laki yang secara tidak sengaja, aku dan dia bertemu di _mall_ yang kurang lebih tidak jauh dari rumahku. Saat itu, ia menyenggol pundakku dan sapu tanganku terjatuh. Aku yang sedang terburu-buru tidak menghiraukan laki-laki ini yang memanggil-manggil namaku untuk mengembalikan sapu tanganku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Aku belum sempat mengetahui namamu, 'kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine. Kalau kau?" kata laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Len dengan panjang lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, namaku Rin, Rin Kagamine..," jawabku malu-malu dan menggapai tangannya. Kami pun berjabat tangan.

"Wah, marga kita sama! Aku tak menyangkanya. Hehe. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rin-_chan_."

"Iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Len-_kun_," kataku canggung.

"Hehe. Eh, karena kita kebetulan bertemu dan kau adalah murid sekolah ini, bisakah kau mengantarku berkeliling?" kata Len tersenyum lebar.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Antar aku berkeliling. Kau bisa, 'kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa, yasudah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Len sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hey hey. Bisa tidak kau berkeliling sendiri? Kau ini menghabiska waktuku saja. Waktuku bisa terbuang pecuma, tau."

"Ah, Rin_-chan_ kok gitu sih? Di sekolah ini 'kan hanya kamu yang aku kenal. Kau jahat sekali pada murid baru."

"Percuma saja. Aku tidak akan mengantarmu berkeliling. Sudah sana! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku lagi _badmood_!"

"_Please...,_" Len memasang tatapan pamungkasnya, _puppy eyes_.

"Cih," aku kesal dengan Len karena ia sangat memaksa!

"Ya ya ya?"

.

.

"Baiklah," jawabku dengan terpaksa.

"Horee! Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

.

.

_**[TBC / To Be Continued]**_

.

* * *

><p>Yumi : Uhuy uhuy. Fic barunya selesai!<p>

Rin : Author Yumi, kau tidak punya akal untuk judul fic ini.

Yumi : Habisnya, aku bingung sih mau ngasih judul apa...

Len : Salahnya sendiri mbuat fic baru.

Yumi : Diam kau, Len! Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak sabaran! Mengerti? =,=

Rin : Orang tidak sabar, itu berarti anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tua (?)

Yumi : *Death glare* Apa katamu, RIN?

Rin : *takut* T-tidak kok...

Len : Rin, jangan takut sama author Yumi jelek ini.

Yumi : *Death glare* Apa katamu, LEN?

Len : *Takut juga akhirnya* Ah, e-enggak.

Yumi : *devil laugh karena merasa sudah menang dari Rin & Len*

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana cerita ini?<strong>

**Abal?**

**Jelek?**

**Enggak Nyambung?**

**Perlu di-_delete_?**

**Perlu dimusnahkan?**

**Perlu dihancurkan?**

**Kayaknya memang iya! xD Aa- *Plak*  
><strong>

**_Review Please~_**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


	2. Ringkasan Cerita

**A/N :**

**Hello minna-san~! Saya muncul lagi setelah sekian lama ditelan buaya di kolam Pak Praptopo (?)**

**Oke, saya muncul bukan untuk melanjutkan fic saya**. **Melainkan untuk memberitahu bahwa SEMUA FIC SAYA DISCONTINUED. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENULIS FIC LAGI SAMPAI KAPANPUN. SAYA AKAN MENJADI SILENT READER DI FANDOM VOCALOID SELAMANYA.**

**Oke, karena saya terlalu jahat tidak mau membuat fic lagi, saya hanya akan memberitahu ringkasan fic yang telah saya tulis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan Cerita Rin's Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin berambisi menjadi kuat karena perkataan kakaknya sebelum meninggal. Len yang merasa janggal dengan hal itu mencoba membuat Rin sadar bahwa arti kuat yang sebenarnya, bukanlah menjadi kuat dan menjadi <em>setan<em> di sekolah ini. Rin yang egois dan hatinya sudah beku, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Len. Malah, Rin mengancam Len agar tidak berceramah di depannya.

Lalu, Rin berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka sambil berperasaan kesal kepada Len. Namun ternyata, di kamar mandi itu, ada segerombolan gadis yang sudah menunggu Rin. Gerombolan gadis itu adalah gerombolan gadis-gadis yang pacar laki-lakinya dibuat babak belur oleh Rin.

Mereka melakukan pembalasan kepada Rin dengan cara memotong rambut Rin. Rin hanya bisa berteriak-teriak dan memohon ampun. Tapi, gadis-gadis itu matanya sudah buta. Mereka tetap memotong rambut Rin hingga rambut Rin pendek sekali, seperti potongan rambut anak laki-laki.

Rin menangis di kamar mandi setelah kejadian itu. Ia menangis karena sebenarnya, kakaknya sebelum meninggal telah berpesan agar rambutnya tidak dipotong.

Len tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenangkan Rin. Setelah itu, Rin mengetahui apa arti 'kuat' yang sebenarnya. Sejak kejadian itu, sifat Rin berubah drastis menjadi gadis yang ceria.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian, Rin mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya masih hidup dan hanya berpura-pura meninggal. Ternyata, kabar itu benar. Tiba-tiba saja kakak Rin muncul di hadapan Rin sambil berkata bahwa yang telah menabraknya menggunakan mobil di malam itu adalah Len.<p>

Rin shock mendengarnya. Len yang sudah mengira rahasianya itu akan terungkap akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghilang selama-lamanya dari gemerlap dunia. Ternyata, sebenarnya Len dan kakak Rin adalah partner kerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Setelah Len pergi, Rin menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Len adalah penyelamatnya dan tidak bermaksud menabrak kakaknya pada saat itu.

Berbulan-bulan ia mencari Len yang menghilang tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Di sela-sela pencariannya, kakak Rin yang ternyata bernama Kiyoteru Kagamine itu, menceritakan kenapa Len menabraknya saat itu.

Ternyata, Len disaat itu menabrak Kiyoteru karena Len selama ini merasa kesal dan iri pada Kiyoteru yang selalu mendapat pujian dan sanjungan dari bos.

Rin menangis mendengar cerita kakaknya itu. Sampai-sampai, secara tidak sengaja, Len lewat di hadapan Rin. Len yang merasa terancam dan malu, segera berlari secepat kilat dan meninggalkan Rin. Rin mengejar Len dan berhasil memeluk Len.

Saat itu, terjadilah tangisan dramatis dan perkataan dramatis dari Rin dan Len. *saya males njelasinnya*

Len yang tersadar akan kesalahannya hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya itu. Dan setelah kejadan dramatis itu, Len kembali menjadi penyelamat Rin disaat Rin melakukan hal yang salah.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini aslinya memang pendek, sekitar 4 atau 5 chapter aja. Jadi, ringkasan ini saya panjang-panjangin. =A= Hoho *plaak*. Oke, dan lagi-lagi, endingnya nggantung! Hooo. Saya memang bego.<br>**

**Dan, arigatou untuk semuanya yang telah memberi saran kepada saya soal fic-fic saya xD~  
><strong>


End file.
